Walter Donovan
Walter Donovan is the main antagonist of the 1989 action-adventure film, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, the third instalment in the Indiana Jones trilogy. He was a wealthy American industrialist and collector of antiquities who allied himself with the Nazis in order to get the Holy Grail, which he sought for its fabled gift of immortality. He ends up in conflict with Indiana Jones, Henry Jones, Sallah and Marcus Brody in order to gain the Holy Grail. He was portrayed by . Biography Walter Donovan and his wife lived in a luxurious apartment on Fifth Avenue in Manhattan. Prior to 1938, Donovan had made several generous contributions to the National Museum of History. His copper miners discovered a stone tablet in Turkey, which told of the existence of the Holy Grail. Donovan hired Henry Jones, Sr. to track down the location of the Grail and paired him with Dr. Elsa Schneider to find the location of a grail knight's tomb in Venice. Henry did not trust either of them, but played along regardless to fulfill his lifelong quest to rediscover the Grail. When he found out that she was allied with the Nazis, Henry mailed his Grail Diary back to United States to keep it from falling into their hands. The Nazis captured him shortly thereafter, while his estranged son, Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr., receives the diary in the mail. Donovan is first seen meeting with Indy in his apartment. While Indy examines the tablet, Donovan expresses excitement about the immortality afforded by the Grail, which Indy apathetically dismisses as an "old man's dream". Still, he and his colleague Marcus Brody join the hunt for the Grail after learning about Henry's disappearance. Donovan sees them off at the airport, warning Indy not to trust anyone. After finding more clues to the Grail's whereabouts in Venice, Indy detours to Castle Brunwald on the Austrian-German border. There, he reunites with Henry, but they are captured by Schneider and Nazi Colonel Ernst Vogel and taken to Donovan, whose true colors are revealed. When reports of Brody's apprehension by Nazi agents in Iskenderun come in, Donovan traveled with Schneider to the Republic of Hatay. Much later, Donovan and Vogel are seen offering treasure to the Sultan of Hatay in exchange for safe passage through the desert. The Sultan turns down the treasure, but agrees in exchange for Donovan's Rolls-Royce Phantom II staff car; Donovan politely says "the keys are in the ignition". Schneider then approaches and informs them that the Joneses escaped and they must hurry to the Grail. As the Nazis' convoy, led by a World War I-era tank, travels across the desert, Donovan talks with the captured Brody, who lectures him about meddling with powers beyond his comprehension. Up ahead, the Joneses and Indy's friend Sallah spy on the Nazis from atop a cliff. Donovan sees the sunlight reflect off of Indy's binoculars and, suspicious, orders Brody put in the tank. The Nazis are then ambushed by the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword, a covert organization dedicated to protecting the Grail. While the Nazis massacre their attackers, Vogel catches Henry trying to rescue Marcus while Indy and Sallah steal a bunch of horses and camels. After listening to the last words of the Brotherhood's leader, Kazim, Donovan notifies Vogel of Indy as he steals the horses. While Donovan and Schneider continue on towards the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, where the Grail resides, Indy rescues his father and Brody and Vogel falls to his death when the tank drives off a cliff. Donovan, Schneider, and their remaining entourage reach the Grail Temple, but are unable to get past the temple's booby traps. The Joneses, Brody, and Sallah arrive and, after a brief standoff, Donovan shoots Henry, forcing Indy to deal with the traps and get the Grail in order to save his father's life. As he clears the traps, Donovan and Schneider follow safely. Finally, they reach the temple's inner sanctum, where the last of the Grail Knights watches over the Grail, which is hidden among dozens of "false Grails". The final test is to choose the true Grail from the false ones; only the true Grail gives the drinker life, while a false Grail takes it away. Faced with this dilemma and knowing nothing about the Grail's appearance, Donovan foolishly agrees to let Schneider choose for him. She picks the most beautiful of all the cups, a golden, jewel-encrusted chalice, and as Indy and the knight watch nervously, Donovan drinks from it. After a moment, he gasps in pain and begins to age rapidly. Realizing too late that the Grail he drank from was a false one, Donovan grabs Schneider, who screams in horror as he horrifically decomposes into a skeleton before her eyes. Indy intervenes and kicks Donovan's skeleton against a wall, where it shatters and crumbles into dust. The knight then states the obvious: "He chose...poorly". Indy then proceeds to choose the true Grail and save his father. Personality Walter Donovan was a ruthless, arrogant and greedy man, though he was able to hide it under the mask of a warm, genial and understanding person. He was also somewhat hypocritical, as he told Indiana not to trust anybody but immediately trusted his equally ruthless colleague, Elsa Schneider, to pick out and deliver the correct Grail for him. An example of his ruthlessness was his desire for items of great historical significance: Henry Jones Senior regarded Donovan as a man willing to sell his own mother for an Etruscan vase. His desire for eternal life meant he had no regard for others; when two soldiers were beheaded by a trap trying to reach the Grail, Donovan merely ordered another forward despite knowing what would happen and later shot Indy's father so the former would have to get the Grail. Gallery WalterDonovan.jpg Walter Donovan.jpg|Donovan with the Holy Grail 260px-Donovan.jpg Donovan's_Defeat.jpg|Donovan shortly before his demise Trivia *In Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Donovan was played by Julian Glover who despite playing an American is a British actor. Glover played the role of General Veers in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *The effect of Donovan's rapid aging and explosion into ash was dubbed "Donovan's Destruction" by the ILM staff and marked a technological breakthrough in effects work as the first shot completely computer-composited and then scanned to film. ILM used lifesize articulated puppets of Donovan's head in different phases of decomposition. Images were scanned into a computer where they were processed to form a seamless transformation. *Donovan is the final boss in the game Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures. Rather than perish upon drinking from the false Grail (which in that game he seemingly independently chooses, as Elsa Schneider is never shown or mentioned as choosing it for him), Donovan turns into an undead monster which the player must defeat. *In the non-canon game LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Donovan independently chooses the wrong Grail; he is shown eagerly running to that grail and just immediately drinks from it. Indy never kicks him into a wall either, Donovan simply ages to death. *In the sequel, Donovan is super-powered by a whirlwind, which can only be destroyed through use of a bazooka and silver objects. Category:Indiana Jones Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Game Bosses Category:Charismatic villain Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Elderly Category:Lego Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Provoker Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Hunters Category:Spouses Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nazis Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Business Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Hegemony